This invention relates to a keyboard switch adapted for use in a cash register, a word processor, terminal equipment for communications, various office automation equipment, and the like.
As keyboard switches of the above type, a structure such as shown in FIG. 9, for example, is known in which a keyboard 6 is disposed on a membrane switch plate 5 with a certain spacing therebetween. This conventional keyboard switch has a poor working efficiency because of a large number of parts and a complicated structure, and is particularly thick in a transversal direction because of the coupled keyboard and switch board.